Num-Oi
|} Num-Oi ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im australischen Zoo Melbourne (Bundesstaat Victoria). Herkunft aus Thailand Num-Oi wurde etwa 2001 in Thailand wild geboren. Ihre nähere Herkunft ist nicht bekannt. Zusammen mit anderen Elefanten des Landes wurde sie zum Export nach Australien bestimmt, wo sie im Rahmen eines Australischen Zuchtprogramms für Asiatische Elefanten, getragen von den Zoos in Melbourne und Sydney (Taronga-Zoo), gehalten werden sollte. Da sowohl von australischer als auch thailändischer Seite aus Proteste gegen die Ausfuhr erhoben wurde, zog sich das Verfahren bis zur Überführung nach Australien einige Jahre hin. So lebten die drei für Melbourne bestimmten Kühe Dokkoon, Kulab und Num-Oi bereits 2004 im Quarantäne-Camp in Kanchanaburi, als die Melbourner Elefantenpfleger zu ihnen stießen und noch einige Jahre warten mussten, bis die Tiere ausreisen konnten. Im Juni 2006 schließlich wurde der Elefantenkonvoi noch einmal von Gegnern des Elefantenexports blockiert, bevor die Tiere zusammen mit den fünf Jungelefanten für den Taronga-Zoo auf die Koskosinseln ausfliegen konnten, wo sie erneut für einige Monate in Quarantäne lebten. Überführung nach Australien Im November 2006 schließlich wurden die acht Elefanten nach Australien geflogen und von dort auf die beiden Zoos verteilt. Während die Kühe Thong Dee, Porntip, Pak Boon und Tang Mo sowie der Bulle Gung in den Zoo in Sydney einzogen, reisten die drei anderen Kühe nach Melbourne weiter, wo sie am 06.11.2006 eintrafen. Im Zoo Melbourne lebten noch die Kuh Mek Kapah und der Bulle Bong Su†, der für die Zucht vorgesehen war. Anders als der Taronga Zoo, der sein letztes Elefantenpaar an den Western Plains Zoo nach Dubbo abgegeben hatte, wurden in Melbourne die thailändischen Jungtiere mit den alteingessenen Elefanten zusammengeführt. Zuchtbemühungen 'Vorgehensweise' Eingesetzt wurde für den Zuchterfolg auch die künstliche Befruchtung, da Bong Su† die dort lebenden Kühe nicht deckte. Neben Dokkoon und Kulab wurde dies Verfahren auch bei einigen Kühen in Sydney angewandt. So wurden in Melbourne bisher zwei Kälber geboren, Mali und Ongard, beide mit Unterstützung durch künstliche Befruchtung mit Sperma des Melbourner Bullen Bong Su†. Num-Oi erwies sich den beiden Kälbern gegenüber als eifrige Tante. Auch die Kuh Kulab, als deren engste Gefährtin sie gilt, begleitete sie teilweise während der Geburtsphase. Sie ist nur etwas jünger als Kulab und zugleich die jüngste unter den Import-Kühen in Melbourne. 'Trächtigkeit von Num-Oi' Im August 2011 wurde gemeldet, dass Num-Oi trächtig sei und Ende 2012 eine Geburt bei ihr erwartet werdeMelbourne Zoo expecting another baby elephant, auf www.abc.net.au. Dabei wurde auch sie künstlich befruchtet mit Sperma des Melbourner Bullen Bong Su†. Federführend hierbei war erneut das Leibniz-Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung. Die Artifizielle Insemination fand vermutlich im April 2011 statt. Da Num-Oi sich intensiv um die beiden bisher dort lebenden Kälber kümmert, wird davon ausgegangen, dass sie eine gute Melbourner Elefantenmutter werden wird. 'Geburt und Tod von Sanook†' Am 17.01.2013 gegen 02:50 Uhr brachte Num-Oi ihren ersten Nachwuchs zur Welt, ein Bullkalb. Das Kalb wurde draußen im Beisein von Kulab und ihrem Sohn Ongard geboren, die anderen Elefanten der Gruppe waren in der Nähe und konnten die Geburt beobachten. Die Mutter kümmerte sich gut um ihr Neugeborenes. Später wurde auch eine Namenswahl ausgeschrieben, die für das Bullkalb die Namen Sanook, Seri oder Chaiya vorschlug. Aus diesen wurde Sanook† als Name für Num-Oi's ersten Nachwuchs gewählt. Ihr Kalb wurde nur zehneinhalb Monate alt, ehe es bei einem Unfall Anfang Dezember 2013 zu Tode kam. 'Bemühungen um weitere Trächtigkeit Num-Ois Num-Oi'''s Verhalten nach dem Tod ihres Kalbes veranlasste die Verantwortlichen des Zoos zur Entscheidung, entgegen der ursprünglichen Planung, ihr erneut möglichst bald Sperma für eine neue Trächtigkeit zuzuführen. Dies geschah im August 2014 und wurde im Oktober desselben Jahres bekannt gegeben. Erste Nachweise für eine Trächtigkeit gibt es allerdings erst ab November 2014. Am 13.11.2014 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass '''Num-Oi erneut trächtig ist und ihr Kalb voraussichtlich im März 2016 zur Welt bringen soll. 'Geburt und Tod von Willow†' Am 15.06.2016 brachte Num-Oi in einer leichten Geburt ein weibliches Kalb zur Welt. Das Kalb konnte nicht aufstehen. Es wurde festgestellt, dass es an einer angeborenen Fußfehlstellung der Vorderfüße leidet, mit der es dem Kalb nicht möglich ist, ohne Hilfe zu stehen. Dieses Problem ist bei Fohlen bekannt, so dass Pferdeexperten der Universität Melbourne zu Rate gezogen wurden. Man versucht, mit Hilfe von Bandagen bzw. Gipsverbänden, die Sehnen zu strecken. Leider kann aus das Kalb wegen dieses Problems nicht bei der Mutter trinken. Das Kalb erhält eine Mischung aus abgepumpter Muttermilch und Ersatzmilch, was aber leider - wie von den Tierärzten befürchtet - zu Verdauungsproblemen und einer Infektion geführt hat, so dass eine Antibiotika-Behandlung und intravenöse Zufuhr von Glukose erforderlich wurden. Nach einer Woche konnte eine Besserung der Fußfehlstellung konstatiert werden, allerdings ist der Gesamtzustand des Kalbes weiter kritisch. Zur Förderung der Mutter-Kind-Beziehung ermöglichen die Pfleger einen zeitweisen direkten Kontakt zwischen Mutter und Kalb. Update vom 4.7.16: Eine weitere Besserung der Fehlstellung der Vorderfüße ist eingetreten, nach 2,5 Wochen konnte das Kalb erstmals selbständig für einen kurzen Moment stehen. Zur Stärkung der Muskeln und Verbesserung der Beweglichkeit wird das Kalb physiotherapeutisch von Pferdespezialisten behandelt. Außerdem wird es weiterhin zusätzlich zur Flaschenfütterung intravenös ernährt, um den Nährstoffbedarf zu decken. Mutter Num-Oi zeigt glücklicherweise starkes Interesse an ihrem Kalb. Zweimal täglich werden "Mutter-Kind-Sessions" ermöglicht. Die Gesamtsituation wird vom Zootierarzt trotzdem weiter als kritisch eingeschätzt. Update vom 13.7.16: Das Kalb, das nun 4 Wochen alt ist und von den Pflegern den Kosenamen Willow† erhielt, kann nun für ca. 20 min selbständig stehen. Die Sehnenverkürzung der Vorderfüße wird weiterhin mit Schienen behandelt. Es wird - da es noch nicht bei der Mutter trinken kann - immer noch per Flasche (80% Ersatzmilch, 20% Muttermilch) ernährt und erhält Nährstoffe und Medikamente intravenös. Auch die anderen Elefanten der Herde zeigen Interesse am Kalb. Update vom 21.7.16/ 27.7.16: Willow† leidet nun ein einer ernsthaften bakteriellen Blutinfektion, die mit dem Risiko des Ausbreitens aus andere Organe verbunden ist. Sie wird nun mit antibiotisch gegen die speziellen Bakterien behandelt. Update vom 02.08.16: Der Zoo muss mit Bedauern verkünden, dass Willow† am 01.08.16 verstorben ist. Die Infektion hatte sich in die Brust und die Gelenke ausgebreitet. Obwohl das Kalb scheinbar gut auf die Antibiotika-Behandlung reagierte, wurde während eines CT-Scans am 31.7. festgestellt, dass die Infektion zu einer dauerhaften Schädigung der Knochen geführt hat. Da es keine Hoffnung mehr gab, durch weitere Behandlung eine Genesung herbeizuführen, traf man die bittere Entscheidung, Willow einzuschläfern. Num-Oi hatte noch die Gelegenheit, ihr Kalb lebend zu sehen und konnte sich nach dessen Ableben in Ruhe von ihm verabschieden. Nach Sanook† hat Num-Oi nun bereits das 2.Kalb verloren. Für alle Elefantenfreunde war der 02.08.2016 ein besonders trauriger Tag, da auch ein neugeborenes Kalb im belgischen Zoo Pairi Daiza verstarb. Weblinks *The shadow of giants, Hintergrund zu den Auseinandersetzungen über den Transfer von Thailand nach Australien auf www.theage.com.au. *The battle over Thailand's elephants, ein weiterer Artikel zum Thema auf australianetwork.com. *Num-Oi at Royal Melbourne Zoological Park, Eintrag mit Foto der Melbourner Elefanten auf www.elephant.se. *Baby elephant arrives at Melbourne Zoo, Artikel zu Ongards Geburt mit Hinweisen auf Num-Oi auf news.ninemsn.com.au. *BABY ELEPHANT MELBOURNE, Foto von Num-Oi, Ongard und Kulab auf www.aapone.com.au. *It's a boy!, Mitteilung des Zoos zur Geburt von Num-Ois erstem Nachwuchs auf www.zoo.org.au. *Another baby elephant born at Melbourne Zoo, Bericht auf www.3aw.com.au. *A name this elephant won't forget, Artikel zur Namenswahl von Num-Ois Kalb auf www.heraldsun.com.au. *Possible Pachyderm Pregnancy?, Mitteilung des Zoos zur möglichen erneuten Trächtigkeit auf www.zoo.org.au. *Good news for mother of Melbourne elephant killed in tragic accident, Nachricht von der erneuten Trächtigkeit Num-Ois auf www.9news.com.au. *Nachricht zur Geburt des 2.Kalbes *Updates zum Gesundheitszustand des 2.Kalbes *Mach's gut, Willow Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Zoo Melbourne